136
Maggie sees Sam's painting; Victoria learns she may not have a job much longer and that Frank is moving closer to her. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. For me it is a peaceful night at Collinwood. The great house is quiet and no unseen threats exist in the shadows. But for one member of the Collins family it is a night of fear and unanswered questions. Richard and Frank Garner arrive at Collinwood to meet with Roger, who tells the father-son lawyer team that he's in the worst trouble of his life. Act I Roger tells the Garners he wants a divorce from Laura. Reluctantly, he must speak to Frank due to his familiarity with the divorce laws. Roger wants Frank to choose the grounds on which he will divorce Laura. He tells them the only terms are that Laura get David, she does not want a financial settlement. Richard is concerned about Elizabeth and tells Roger he can't act contrary to Mrs. Stoddard's wishes. Roger abruptly ceases the discussion to invite Vicki in to see Frank. Roger tells Richard that Burke's push for a new trial may be affected by Laura's return. Roger continues to profess his innocence despite his fear of a new trial. He thinks Laura is susceptible to Burke's charm, and he is nervous about her being back in town. The Garners have big news. Frank tells Victoria that they're opening a branch office in Collinsport. He asks if Victoria will remain at Collinwood after David leaves. Victoria was unaware of Laura's plans to take David away. Victoria admits she thinks it's a good thing for David despite it being bad for her personally. Act II Sam covers up the painting he's working on as Maggie returns home; she and Joe had a quick beer together. Maggie isn't allowed to see the painting Sam's working on. She wonders if his recent personality change has something to do with Laura Collins, whom Sam knew fairly well as Laura Murdoch. Sam evades Maggie's curiosity. Meanwhile, Richard questions Roger about his panic about Laura's return since he's oh-so-innocent about the manslaughter case. Act III The Garners leave Collinwood; Frank is to represent Roger and they'll contact Laura, who is to move in tomorrow, to arrange her legal representation. Victoria asks Roger about Frank's statements. Victoria is relieved that she'll at least be on during the getting-to-know each other period. Victoria relays David's frightening nightmare about Laura to Roger... Thinking out loud, Sam speaks of fire. It's bedtime for Maggie. Sam looks disdainfully at his painting. Act IV Sam leaves in a rush. Maggie comes out of her room to find him gone, and she sneaks a peek at the painting and is shocked. Victoria promises Roger she'll help David adjust to his mother, and Roger tells Victoria he'll speak to Elizabeth about an alternate position for the governess. When Sam comes home, Maggie tells him she saw the painting. She wants to know why he would paint it. Sam feels a supernatural force is responsible for his painting: "that thing". Maggie's scared; Sam's terrified. Memorable quotes : Sam: I don't understand that painting. I don't know why I'm painting it. I just know that something is driving me to that canvas. I don't know what it is. It's like some power outside myself is forcing me to paint that thing. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 137. * Conard Fowkes returns to the cast after an absence of 22 episodes. * The last portion of this episode has been lifted from a kinescope copy. * On the recording slate, this episode is number as 1-67, in the next episode it goes back to the normal numbering system. Story * TIMELINE: Victoria spoke to Frank on the phone this morning. It is the same night as when David described his dream to Victoria. 10pm at the end of the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * Although this was the first episode broadcast in 1967, the copyright date of 1966 would remain on the closing credits for the majority of the year. * The slate announcer says, "VTR 12/27/66, air 1/2/66," apparently forgetting that the January air date will be in 1967. * Richard Garner tries to ask Roger if Laura has legal representation, but he seems incapable of saying the phrase, "legal representation." He tries once, twice, then gives up and says, "a lawyer." A few minutes later, he tries to remind Roger to see "if Laura has legal repr...," he stammers, and it eventually comes out, "legal responsibility." Of course she has legal responsibility. It's her own divorce they are talking about. * Maggie had already viewed the painting in episode 129. * In the teaser, while Roger is talking with Richard and Frank Garner he turns and steps toward the window. As the camera follows him, the angle of the shot reveals the top of the drawing room set where studio lights can be seen beyond. End credits announcement * Peter Jennings with the news expands to bring you a full half hour of global coverage in color one week from tonight here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 136 on the IMDb 0136